


Un peso rassicurante

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying Dean Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, Is bad dreams!, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Summary: Incubi





	Un peso rassicurante

Sentiva la sua sgradevole risata rimbombargli nelle orecchie.   
Era di nuovo all'inferno.   
Con Alaistar.   
Dean non riusciva a muoversi.   
Alaistar allungò una mano, e gli sporcò la faccia di sangue.   
"Lo so che ti piace"  
Dean cercò di spostare il viso ma non riuscì a evitare il contatto.   
"Non piangere, piccolo mio"  
"Stai zitto!"  
Alaistar scoppiò a ridere, non appena vide le lacrime di Dean scendere lungo le guance. 

Si svegliò di colpo.  
Una goccia di sudore gli rigò la tempia.  
Alcuni fili di sogno attaccati alla mente.  
Imprecò a bassa voce.  
Poi facendo attenzione a non svegliare suo fratello, andò in bagno, dove si sciacquò la faccia.  
Tornò a letto.  
Lanciò un'occhiata veloce a Sam che stava dormendo girato su fianco; i lunghi capelli che gli nascondevano la faccia.  
Purtroppo erano stati costretti a dividere un letto matrimoniale, in quello stupido motel e per fortuna l'indomani sarebbero andati via da lì e avrebbero raggiunto Bobby.  
Dean si spostò piano verso suo fratello, fino a nascondere il naso contro i suoi capelli, poi fece un passare un braccio intorno al fianco di Sammy e le gambe vicino.  
Dean, per un attimo temette che, si svegliasse ma non accadde.  
La sua guancia sfiorò il cotone morbido della maglietta di Sam, dandogli una sensazione piacevolmente famigliare.  
Quando erano bambini, si addormentavano così, sentendosi al sicuro dal mondo cattivo che li circondava.  
Ma quella notte i fantasmi sarebbero rimasti fuori dalla porta.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi sono divertita un sacco a scriverla, mi spiace solo di aver traumatizzato Dean... Purtroppo non scrivo molto bene in inglese, perché mi piacerebbe tradurle. Non importa! Grazie!!!


End file.
